


On The Agenda

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [53]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anti doesn’t get rawed in Wilfords studio and is super mad about it, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, a lil bit of angst, but only sort of, channel take over stuff, workaholics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “So, I'm here to request, could we have a fick where one of the trio (I would like anti but its your story) comes home after a few rough weeks away, the other 2 are really glad to see them, but the person who just got back just wants some calm and to feel loved, but the other two don't realize that until they push to far and the other one had blown up in their faces, I know its sort of like Long Day, but please?”- a-is-for-anonymous





	On The Agenda

Anti had been filming things for the Septics for a long ass time. To be fair, Dark had been on longer business trips and Wilford took about the same time away when he needed to focus on his many productions that were “just a couple of investors away from getting off the ground” but Anti didn’t do much in terms of ones standard, typical definition of work.

Anti would do missions with Dark and Wilford, yeah, and he’d go and visit the Septics and maybe help out with bits and pieces of hacking or spooky goodness or just plain old scaring the shit out of Jack. But he didn’t work.

So when Schneeplestein, Dr Iplier and The Host all managed to come up with a spectacular, channel-spanning plan on their three way date (Wilford wasn’t sure what he expected the outcome to be of that date but it certainly wasn’t channel takeover shit), Anti had to be involved. It’d take months of prep work from everyone else and, luckily, everyone else was used to actually doing work.

When it came time for Anti to do his technically small, yet incredibly critical part, that would have taken not even two weeks, he was exhausted by the end of it. He didn’t want to talk about it anymore. He wanted the whole thing to be over and done with. He’d been scary on camera a lot and hacked some things and scheduled a few times where Jack legitimately wouldn’t know what was happening with the channel and the audience would think it was all a goof.

Overall, it wasn’t a bad plan or anything, it was just exhausting.

So he was incredibly bummed out when he came back to his home and everyone, including Dark and Wilford, were still focused headstrong on the goddamn project.

To be fair, he got some congratulations and praise on what he had done, but that wasn’t what he wanted.

“Fantastic work, Kitten! Plenty of lovely footage to work with here, you really know how to knock ‘em dead, huh?”

Wilfords tone and mannerisms weren’t that of his partner though, it was like he was referring to Anti as a colleague. And, yeah, okay, so maybe they’d started like that but that wasn’t what Anti wanted now. In fact, Wilford never even spoke to him like that when they were supposed to be just business partners.

Wilford was stuck in work mode, it seemed.

Dark was always stuck in work mode, and it wasn’t helping things.

“Thank you for you participation, Anti. It’ll go a long way to weakening Jack and Mark and making the fans more sympathetic to us.”

“Yeah, Dark. I know why we did it. Can we just... relax a little?”

Dark hasn’t even looked up at him from his desk, and usually it didn’t bother Anti. But it was today. Today Anti was just another pawn in Darks revenge plot and Anti found himself being treated and spoken to in the exact same way Dark would talk to any other lowly Ego here.

But Anti wasn’t just any other Ego, Anti was Darks boyfriend and he wanted to be treated that way, for fuck sake.

“There’s far too much on the agenda for relaxation now. It’s almost time, Anti. We’re so close.”

Anti almost hated the passion, the drive in Darks voice. Why did he have to care so much about the stupid Mark thing? Why couldn’t he care about his partners more? Anti could scarcely remember the last time Dark spoke about Anti in such a passionate way, although maybe his brain was a tad foggy with bitterness and tiredness and all sorts of bad work-related shit.

But he still felt how he felt.

Days past and everyone who passed Anti in the halls seemed extra chipper at his presence, like he’d really made everyone’s day somehow. Anti just scowled, and no one seemed to notice the goddamn difference. Wilford, who bustled about and wouldn’t stop yapping on about this idea and that and how he was really going to be a star again. And Darks agonising silence, clearly lost in thought and some sort of revenge driven happiness. It’s not that Anti didn’t want Dark to be happy, far from it, it was just... Dark wasn’t happy with Anti. And that felt weird and off, for some reason.

After a week of very little attention, Anti trying to get a word in edge ways and attempting to imply with his very limited set of healthy communication skills that he just wanted things to slow down, even just for a day or so, so that he could recover, he broke.

Wilford had pulled him quite forcefully into the studio and at first Anti was excited because he thought he might actually get fucked in the studio. Since Wilford was often a tad secretive about the things that happened inside those big studio doors, Anti was always a little giddy when he got to go in with permission, let alone have a cheeky romp with Wilford there. It wasn’t like Wilford didn’t fuck other people that worked for him in the studio, but fucking Dark at his desk had lost a little bit of its pizazz since Anti did it so often and Dark literally had a desk in their bedroom.

But no. Wilford brought him in to review the footage and see if there was anything else Anti could do with the effects that Wilfords own special effects team had been unable to accomplish. Anti resister the urge to delete every scrap of footage they had right then and there.

“- and I though the flickering effect there was rather neat but it interferes with some of the audio, and what’s the point of giving a message if they can’t hear what you’re -“

“Wilford.”

Wilford looked away from the screen he’d been gesturing at to face Anti.

“Hm?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“What?”

Wilford looked a little puzzled, as if he literally hadn’t heard Anti right the first time around.

“Shut. The fuck. Up. I don’t wanna talk about the fuckin’ project anymore, I’m so sick’a hearin’ about it, I just want it to be over. Whatever ye’ve got is fine, okay?”

Wilford furrowed his eyebrows, looking even more confused than before.

“But... this is what we wanted, this is what we’ve been working for!”

The lights in the studio flickered.

“No! This is what YOU want, because of yer own fuckin insatiable ego! This is what Dark wants because of his stupid revenge shit! The fuckin’ Nazi wants it so he can feel more important than he really is! I didn’t ask to be a part o’ this! I just -“

Anti was lashing out, he knew he was lashing out and Wilford almost shrunk in on himself. It seemed the ego thing got to him.

“I know we’ve been pushing this on you... I thought you wanted this...?”

Anti hugged himself with one arm.

“I mean... I wanna scare the piss outta Jack because he’s a cunt and it’s funny when he screams for real. But that doesn’t need fuckin’... a team of thirty people and their dogs and mo this of planning. I could do it in an afternoon. I just...”

Wilford reached out to cup Antis cheek, and Anti came close to blushing. Close. Not quite.

“I wanna just spend some time with you guys without talkin’ about everythin’ else. Like, I can’t have a normal ass conversation with either of ye without ye bringin’ it up and it sucks.”

Wilford looked a smidge guilty, although Anti could tell it was hard for Wilford to feel guilty for working. Wilford wasn’t the type to work himself to the bone like Dark so when he was productive and didn’t murder anyone, it was a good time for everyone usually.

“I’m so sorry, Kitten. I didn’t mean... let’s just grab Darky and go do something nice, hm? How does robbing an ice cream parlour sound?”

That time, Anti blushed.

“Fuck yeah. That sounds dope.”

Maybe Dark would have some reservations about being pulled away from work, but Wilford was sure he’d find a way to convince him.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
